Holdings of Chokhin
General Information The Holdings of Chokhin are an explorable area in Vabbi and are the domain of Prince Mehtu the Wise. His library-palace, the Halls of Chokhin, is located in the northeast. The rest of the Holdings consists mainly of narrow, rocky gorges connecting a few small open areas. The northwestern flatlands are on the edge of a lake that appears to be the source of the Elon, meaning that this area may be of great strategic importance in the future. Outposts & Cities *Mihanu Township (southeast) Exits *Vehjin Mines (southwest) Shrines and Blessings *'Southeast': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Hunt *'East Central': Vabbian Scout, Melandru Shrine, Sunspear Plant Hunt *'Northeast': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Hunt *'North': Vabbian Scout, Lyssa Shrine, Sunspear Plant Hunt *'West Central': Vabbian Scout, Grenth Shrine, Sunspear Insect Hunt *'Southwest': Vabbian Scout, Grenth Shrine, Sunspear Harpy Bounty *'Northwest': Vabbian Scout, Dwayna Shrine, Sunspear Minotaur Hunt Quests Creatures NPCs *Collectors: **10 Olujime *Merchants and Traders: ** 20 Deshwa (Merchant) ** 20 Lajari (Rare Scroll Trader) ** 20 Karmu (Rune Trader) *Various: ** 20 Ahnduriz Bohim ** 10 Archivist Leiton ** 10 Archivist Mijir ** 18 Goren (during Greed and Regret) ** 10 Kachok ** 20 Hanbahd the Anchorite (during The Madness of Prophecy) ** 10 Librarian Chitohn ** 10 Librarian Ehrahtimos ** 10 Librarian Kahlidahri ** 10 Librarian Gahmir Lenon ** 10 Librarian Kahnu ** 10 Librarian Mularuk ** 10 Librarian Nichi the Ranger ** 10 Master Librarian Antohneoss ** 20 Messenger of Lyssa (during Pledge of the Merchant Princes) ** 20 Palace Guards ** 20 Prince Mehtu the Wise ** 20 Prince Mehtu the Wise (during Pledge of the Merchant Princes) ** 20 Prince Ahmtur the Mighty (during Pledge of the Merchant Princes) ** 20 Prince Bokka the Magnificent (during Pledge of the Merchant Princes) ** 10 Princess Leifah ** 10 Sakutila ** 10 Scholar Aiki ** 10 Scholar Belzar ** 10 Scholar Dakkun ** 10 Scholar Gahesh ** 10 Scholar Kammab ** 10 Scholar Koben ** 10 Scholar Mehdok ** 10 Scholar Zelkun ** 20 Vabbi Guards ** 20 Vabbi Guard Captains ** 10 Vabbian Gypsies ** 10 Vabbian Commoners ** 10 Vabbian Priests ** 20 Vabbian Scouts Monsters *Elementals (only during Greed and Regret) ** 24 Ruby Djinn ** 24 Sapphire Djinn *Giants ** 24 (26) Bull Trainer Giant *Harpies ** 24 (26) Skree Griffin ** 24 (26) Skree Singer ** 24 (26) Skree Tracker ** 24 (26) Skree Raider *Insects ** 20 (26) Rock Beetle ** 20, 24 (26) Rain Beetle *Margonites (during Pledge of the Merchant Princes) ?? *Minotaurs ** 22 (26) Hunting Minotaur *Plants ** 22 (26) Enchanted Brambles ** 22 (26) Storm Jacaranda ** 22 (26) Mirage Iboga ** 22 (26) Whistling Thornbrush Bosses * 28 (30) Tenezel the Quick (Insect): Escape (not during The Madness of Prophecy or The Search for Enlightenment) * 28 (30) Banor Greenbranch (Plant): Shield of Regeneration * 28 (30) Setikor Fireflower (Plant): Lightning Surge * 28 (30) Hanchor Trueblade (Harpy): Fox's Promise Notes * Vanquisher Title: 244-248 foes. *Exploring this area will net you about 2.6% on the explorer title track. *There are some mysterious bluish lights, which float about, in the southwest of this region, similar to those found in North Kryta Province next to Archivist Ithimar. *There is a tree that isn't placed on the ground in the Northwestern-most area of this map. (by the res shrine and body of water) *You can usually avoid any aggro en route to the Halls of Chokhin if you take the right path and keep on it. Trivia The NPC librarians found in the Halls of Chokhin are likely named after people who have contributed to the lore of Guild Wars. Specifically, the Lore Forum of GWO, a popular Guild Wars elite fansite. Each corresponding NPC parodies the personalities and works or research of the person he or she is named in honor of. For instance, Master Librarian Antohneoss is likely named after the Loremaster of GWO Quintus Antonius, and talks about running the library in a style similar to Quintus's moderation. Other NPCs include: *Librarian Ehrahtimos, who talks about the younger librarians being disrespectful (Eratimus-a former lore moderator of GWO) *Librarian Mularuk, who speaks of the nature of the Titans (Mularc Templare-wrote a paper on the Titans which was later confirmed in Nightfall) *Librarian Nichi the Ranger, who was nicknamed "Ranger" for fieldwork (Ranger Nietzsche-determined experimentally the relative sizes of the various continents) *Librarian Kahlidahri, whos focuses on the natural world of Tyria (Kalidri-a GWO moderator, and GW wildlife researcher) *Sakutila, who proposes strange battles between NPCs (Scutilla-runs "deathmatches" between various GW characters) *Librarian Chitohn, who doubts the validity of the ancient texts (Cthon-believed the Manuscripts were propaganda) *Librarian Gahmir Lenon, who speaks on Orr (Gmr Leon-Orrian historian). Category:Vabbi Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers_Plant_Hunt Category:Offers_Insect_Hunt Category:Offers_Minotaur_Hunt Category:Offers_Skree_Battle